Falling into Place
"Falling into Place" is the season premiere of the fourth season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Craig Wright, directed by Michael Cuesta and first aired on June 13, 2004. Synopsis In an attempt to honor Lisa's last wishes, Nate finds himself at odds with her family. Story Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Jeremy Sisto as Billy Chenowith * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Reccuring Cast Guest Cast Obituary Lisa Kimmel Fisher (1967-2003) Lisa was a creative, beautiful burst of happiness and energy. She grew up in Coeur D'Alene, Idaho, where she did well in school and brought joy to her many friends. Lisa graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in Sustainable Resource Sciences. She worked tirelessly to make the world a better place, first at the Healing Arts Center and then at a Food Co-op in Seattle. In 2002, she moved to Los Angeles to start a family. Lisa's kindness and sweet nature will be greatly missed by her many friends, co-workers, and anyone else who was lucky enough to know her. She is survived by her loving husband Nathaniel Fisher, Jr. and their cherished daughter Maya. Lisa is also survived by her sister Barbara Woodworth in Santa Cruz and her parents Margaret and Edward Kimmel of Coeur D'Alene. Memorial Service at 2 p.m. on Tuesday July 29 at Fisher & Diaz 2302 W. 25th Street in Los Angeles. Bruno Baskerville Walsh (1951-1972) UCLA STUDENT PLUMMETS TO HIS DEATH Police are investigating the death of UCLA student, Bruno Walsh, who fatally plummeted off the rooftop of his twelve-story dormitory early Tuesday morning. After questioning several eyewitnesses police suspect the twenty-one-year-old veterinary science undergraduate was under the influence of the mind-altering substance known as lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD). The suspicion raises a red flag to parents concerned for the safety of their children. If it is confirmed that Walsh died under the influence of LSD, it will mark the fourth drug-related death on the UCLA campus this year. "This is certainly making me think twice about sending my daughter here," said Alicia Tighe whose daughter, Callie, will be entering college next fall. "Unfortunately, this seems to be a growing trend, especially among kids that are away from home for the first time. They get in with the wrong crowd and then all their friends are doing it... I just hope this boy's death sends a clear message that messing around with this kind of stuff is dangerous," said Police Chief Blake Cox. A campus spokesperson released the following statement: "We would like to extend our condolences to Mr. Walsh's family and to assure them that will be conducting an extensive review into the circumstances surrounding their son's death." The boy's parents could not be reached for comment. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere